Brandy Salvatore
Brenda "Brandy" Nicole Salvatore (Born Brandon Nicholas Salvatore May 17 1945) is youngest child of Joseph Salvatore. Brandon was turned into a woman by former witch/current vampire Rachel Connors and later turned into a vampire by Damon Salvatore. She returned to Mystic Falls with Rachel in 2009. She appears in the story Transformed by Riana Salvatore. Family Joseph Salvatore-Father. Killed by Damon Salvatore after selling him to the Augustine Society Colton Salvatore-Brother (Deceased)-Father of Zach Salvatore Stefan Salvatore-Distant Uncle Damon Salvatore-Distant Uncle Giuseppe Salvatore-Distant Grandfather (Deceased)- Killed by Stefan Salvatore Zach Salvatore-Nephew (Deceased)-Killed by Damon Salvatore Zechariah Salvatore-Grandfather (Deceased)-Killed by Samantha Gilbert Sarah Nelson-Great Niece-Zach's Daughter. Brandy is not aware of her existence. Friends Rachel Connors- Brandy's best friend. After she was turned into a vampire, Rachel took it on herself to take care of Brandy. She was turned in 1965 after dying with Brandy's blood in her system Elena Gilbert-Elena and Brandy become friends as soon as she gets to town. She is the only human that knows of Brandy's secret. Anna-Brandy and Anna have more of an understanding at the moment than an actual friendship. Later revealed that Brandy slept with her before being turned into a girl and once after Tyler Lockwood-Brandy and Tyler have a complicated history for the get go. She's starting to feel attracted after much fighting between the two of them. History As Brandon, she moved to New York in 1964. After angering Rachel in her record shop, she was transformed into a female by a spell. That night, she was turned by Damon Salvatore and woke her the next morning in transition, which she completed before going back to Rachel. She later moved in with her and the two stayed together. In 1965, she fed some blood to Rachel to save her, and became her sire when Rachel drowned in a car accident. Not much is known of her history before 2009, other than a mention that she was a goth in 1980s. In 2009, she and Rachel returned to Mystic Falls and to the Salvatore Boarding House where she grew up, which was now owned by Zach. Upon getting there, she met up with her distant uncle Stefan and later found out that Damon was also her uncle. She's a junior at Mystic Falls High and also a cheerleader. On October 30, when looking for Vicki Donovan, she was shot by Logan Fell. Though, she managed to get up, Damon was ultimately the one that killed him. The following day, she assisted Stefan in his attempted training of Vicki, but when Vicki attacked Jeremy and Elena, she staked the new vampire. She later erased Jeremy's memory of the incident. Upon witnessing Elena get in an accident, she tried to intervene, only to have her neck broken by Damon, leading to the three of them going to visit Bree in Georgia. It was there at she told Damon and Elena about her past. That night, she was kidnapped by Lee, but ultimately convinced him to let them go. Personality Brandy is somewhat in the fact that she's willing to give people the benefit of the doubt. She can also be very rash and doesn't always think things through. She's loyal to her friends and family. Appearance Brandy is 5'2 with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Category:Vampire